Kates Choice
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .1 of a series of 3. Kate must choose between Jack and Sawyer. Jate & Skate, though i wont say what ship it ends with. SEQUELS Claires Choice and Shannons Choice, more infomation inside. Please R&R!
1. An Intorduction

**_Hi everyone! This is the 1st in 3 storys about Choices. This 1st one is Kate's choice. The second and third will be Claire and Shannon, but i havent decided who to write next. This story also has a introduction tagged on, as it is the 1st out of the three. Thanks Please R&R!_**

**Kate's Choice**

An introduction 

Kate, Claire and Shannon were sat on the beach talking about the men on the island.

"So Kate," Said Claire "If you don't mind me saying, you've got a little love triangle going on!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kate asked, but she knew exactly what Claire meant.

"She means" Shannon said "That for sometime you've had both Jack and Sawyer running after you, and you haven't chosen which one you want."

"Well," Kate said "That's cause I don't know yet"

"Well Kate, you cant have all the single men on the island!" Claire protested.

"Well you've got a few!" challenged Kate.

"And what do you mean, by that?" Claire said. "I mean I know Charlie likes me…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

"And we know who else!" Shannon added with a cheeky smile.

"Who?" Said Claire, but already had an idea.

"Desmond" Shannon said simply. "We've seen how he looks at you."

"Yeah well…" Claire started, she too had also suspected that Desmond liked her.

"Well what?" Shannon said "Who you goin to choose?"

"Well…" Claire said and then she remembered "Well! I also have noticed something."

"Noticed what?" Shannon said worrying, after the conversation they had just been having, she wasn't sure she was going to like this."

"Well you have told us about Boone" Kate said.

"Yes I have told you about Boone, he loves me" Shannon said "But that's one you ladies, have two" She challenged.

"Well…" Said Kate, looking at Claire, and Claire knew what she was thinking.

"Well…" Said Claire, after nodding at Kate "We have noticed that Sayid, likes you."

"What?" Shannon question, but if she thought about it she already knew.

"I think you already know what." Kate laughed, she could read Shannon's face like a book.

"So girls" Said Claire "Looks like we've all got a triangle, and its time we sorted them."

"Agreed" Said Shannon, already weighing up the choices.

"Agreed" Said Kate, and she was ready to begin to make her choice.

Sawyer or Jack?


	2. Kate's Choice Part 1

Kate was sat on the beach, Claire and Shannon had long gone, probably to do the same as her, think.

They had all promised to choose out of the two men after them. Kate laughed to herself, all 3 of them in the same situation, having to choose between to men that loved them.

Her two choices were Jack, A doctor and a hero he was a good man, and Sawyer, a bad boy con-artist but unknown to most he hid a softer side.

Both of them loved her, and she had kissed them both.

She had kissed Sawyer, when he demanded that he would only give up medience, that they later found out he didn't have, if she kissed him. Kate rememberd this all to well. He was a real jerk sometimes she tought to herself, the anger rising inside her, but this anger cooled down when she thought of the real Sawyer or his real name, James. He only acted like a jerk, to distance himself from the group. Many times Kate had seen the softer, real side of Sawyer, and she liked it, a lot.

And then there was Jack. She had also kissed Jack, everything had been getting on top of her, she had been sat on her own in the jungle. He had come to find her. It was after Sawyer had been shot, he had nearly died, but Jack saved him, because he was a good man. She told him she was sorry, for not being good like him. For not being as perfect as him, but she had shouted this, she was angry with all that had happened. She tried to run away, but he got hold of her arm. She struggled but he didn't let go and she fell into his arms. Then she kissed him. Kate's face started to burn with embarrasement just thinking about it. After she ran away, she felt ashamed that she had taken advantage of his feelings. But he never spoke of it again, because he was a good man who cared for her feelings, and she liked this as well, a lot.

And then she made her decision, and headed off into the jungle, to find Jack.

_**Do you think you know whats going to happen? Take a guess! Final Chap coming very soon, or it might be there now! Please review thanks!**_


	3. Kates Choice Is Made

Kate headed through the jungle, to the caves. As she reached them she found them empty, apart from Sun.

"Hello, Kate" She said.

"Hi Sun, have you seen Jack?" Kate asked.

"You just missed him, he left for the hatch about a minute ago."

"Ok thanks!" Kate shouted behind her, running off on the trail to the hatch. It wasn't to long before she had caught up with Jack.

"Hi, Jack!" She shouted at his back.

"Hey Kate" He said, turning around.

"We need to talk" She said.

"Sure, i'm on my way to the hatch, we can talk on the way there."

"No, we need to talk" she said, "In private."

"Ok so…" Jack said, sitting down on a fallen tree trunk. "Shoot"

Kate sat down beside him and thought of how best to explain it.

"Do you like me, Jack?" She asked him, trying to keep it simple.

"Well… yes Kate, I do" He replied, wondering where this was going.

"I like you too" She said, she knew what she had to do so she said "But I don't love you."

"Ok… um…" Jack stuttered, he loved her, he loved her with all his heart, he had felt for some time that she didn't feel the same, and know her knew.

"I just needed you to know before…"

"Before what?" He asked.

"Before I… before I… I choose" She said, standing up and heading back to the beach. A very confused, but hurt, Jack headed to the hatch.

Kate walked, her steps turning into strides and these strides turning into a run, until she reached Sawyer's tent.

"Well howdy Freckles" He said as she appeared outside her tent. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you love me Sawyer?" She asked.

"What ya ask that for Shortcake?" He questioned.

"Just answer the question. Do you love me?" She asked, determination burning in her eyes.

"Well I thought you knew," He said, looking up at her beautiful face. "I thought I didn't need to tell ya, that I'd do anything for ya Freckles, n yeah I love ya."

"I love you too." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, before she leaped into his lap and they kissed and this time Kate didn't just like it, she loved it.

**_Awwwww! So that one ended Skate! But if you read my profile im a skater so you probably guessed that's how it would end. Any unhappy Jaters let me know if your unhappy, alternate endings could be made. Sequel soon! Claire & Shannon both have to choose. Tell me which one you would like to see first! Please review! Thanks!_**


End file.
